knockeddownpinsfandomcom-20200214-history
John Edmick
John Edmick was the President of the United States at the time where tensions between U.S. and Russia had risen, once more. He got into office in the year of 2020, and was not very well liked. Biography When he was only a boy, John Edmick dreamed of becoming the future president of the U.S. In school, he worked hard, and got very good grades. He then went on to study politics and history, and even learned three new languages. When the time came for a new president, John Edmick was a presidential candidate. He seemed promising to many, as he claimed he had plans on how to shape the future. He later became president. During the year of 2020, the Red Gem Comet was a big deal. This comet from the far reaches of space crashed into a forest in Russia during the 2010's. Prices for this comet were very high in value, so many of the richest people on Earth attempted to obtain a piece of the comet. Edmick wanted a piece as well, but the tensions between the U.S. and Russia were raised due to a previous incident. Edmick planned ways to get the comet without dealing with Russia himself. He created a top secret group that would try to capture pieces of the comet, and bring it home. However, they'd do anything to obtain the pieces, even if killing had to be done. This group, nicknamed the Silent Weeping Death Falcons, committed horrific crimes, yet no one knew of it besides Edmick. Eventually, Russia caught on, as these attacks became more and more obvious. Edmick did not realize that he was lighting the spark for World War III slowly. Russia wanted to reason with Edmick before any drastic actions took place, so then came the time when Edmick used lying to get his way through a possible war. The Russian Government sent a diplomat to reason with Edmick, and call off the attacks one and for all. The diplomat and Edmick visited Orlando, Florida to reason. Before hand, Edmick sent the S.W.D.F. on a final mission to bomb a small town guarding the comet in Russia. After the secret mission briefing ended, Edmick met up with the diplomat. They discussed for a bit, but in Russia, the town was finally bombed, and Russia decided to send out Nuclear Bombs to various places in the U.S., including Orlando. Unfortunately for Edmick, he was completely unaware of the bombs heading over. He was unintentionally caught in the cross-hairs of a nuclear bomb. Thus, the Bombing of June occurred, and all of Orlando was destroyed, with many people in it, including Edmick. Fortunately, hackers got into the system of all the nuclear launches in both Russia and U.S., and prevented any more bombs from being dropped. But then came World War III, and the U.S. had to quickly heal itself with a new president. Edmick was soon considered a disgrace to all of the U.S. CONTENT TO IMPROVE THIS PAGE WILL BE ADDED IN THE FUTURE Category:Individuals Category:Male Category:The Human Race Category:Earth Category:Humans